


The Sheikah's Curse

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ocarina of Time & Pokémon [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Random & Short, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Sheikah Culture, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Takes place after the events of The Lost Legend of Namira. An ancient Sheikah evil has been resurrected upon Hyrule, and she's willing to sacrifice a man with hero's blood to make herself whole again. It is up to Link, Impa, and Zelda II to reverse the curse and put an end to the sinister maiden if she should warp someone to evil ends.
Relationships: Link/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ocarina of Time & Pokémon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872430





	The Sheikah's Curse

**A/N: This is a oneshot set after the events of The Lost Legend of Namira. This idea I just came out on a whim, though it took a while for me to develop this.**

Mewtwo had recently completed the process of cloning the Gerudo and Sheikah tribes since they'd been greatly endangered thanks to the Hyrulean Civil War as well as Ganon's seven-year regime of endless terror. The populations have doubled, including the settlers that once resided in Kakariko Village; with the shortages on housing, and the rebuilding of the Castle Town from the ground up, the demand seemed pretty high. Multiple Sheikah had been resurrected thanks to Mewtwo's advanced technology he honed from his former New Island laboratory, even though it was a risky job. They have reunited with their families; however, there was also some treachery at foot.

The Dwarven Swordsmiths were two dwarven brothers who resided in a small cottage on the eastern side of Kakariko Village. They were the ones that had forged Link's new Kakariko Longsword; it wasn't really as potent as the Master Sword, but as Zelda II said, it was better that than nothing. Besides, they made it less expensive since it was an easier process thanks to the few Steel-Types, Steelix, Skarmory, Scizor, and Magnemite. He's been sharpening his skills as one of the new Hylian soldiers, including learning a technique known as the Downward Thrust to which he had some trouble keeping his balance and not injuring himself as he landed.

At that time, while Zelda II was out with her metal monsters, three shades have entered the graveyard in search of a mystical Sheikah artifact...

After he sparred his new weapon with Sneasel to test it out, she indicated that it can still leave a mark while it wasn't nearly as powerful as the Master Sword.

Just then, they've heard a screech coming from the distance. They hurriedly followed it, even the Sharp Claw Pokémon despite her sore left arm. They entered the graveyard and noticed Murkrow wounded on the gravel path and unable to fly. Link knelt and tendered him and his wings had been clipped.

He managed to squawk in the Hylian's language, "Ergh...three dark figures invaded here. They stole something from your hut."

Link was surprised. "My hut? Who would steal something from there?"

The Trainer approached the stunned duo and saw her comrade was injured. "Hey, Link, what're you doing here? Did you forget something-Murkrow!"As Link reiterated the raven, there was another incident. While Impa was addressing business with the princess and several Hylian knights, Houndoom was immersed with them in the courtyard. He smelt something that twitched his nose, like some sudden rancid odor. He growled at the stench, stood up with his short hairs sticking up, and ran toward the source barking all the way. Being it was her close Pokémon as a Sage, Impa immediately followed it while she ordered the knights to stay at Zelda's side.

Meanwhile, Murkrow was being taken to Impa's residence and Link investigated the place. He noticed nothing had been disturbed and there were no footprints anywhere near the vicinity. While he was scrummaging for any trace of intrusion, he was looking through his drawers until he found something missing.

He was never unorganized, and he always made sure his gear was accounted for, even his items. He was, however, startled to find that, "Oh-the Lens of Truth, it's gone!" He began to process the situation.

"You think this was what those shades that attacked Murkrow were looking for?" Zelda II wondered.

"I believe so," he confirmed. "Why would they want the eye of truth?"

As they tried to figure out what the heck transpired, a bright amethyst glow came from behind. When the sphere vanished, the Sheikah materialized. They recognized Impa, and Houndoom was running up to them.

"Impa!" The Trainer was ecstatic to see her.

"The Lens of Truth was stolen." Link informed the parched warrior. "Murkrow was an eye witness, and he said three shades attacked here and stole the relic from my shed. I made sure everything was locked, but how can a few shadows take an item?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, "This just keeps getting stranger and stranger. And-huh? Impa? Are you trying out a new look?" She and Link noticed there was the end of her signature braid missing.

She reached the portion where it was, only to touch thin air. "No. It's not a new style. Those same shades snipped off a piece of my hair. Houndoom and I were on the pursuit after he caught a smell coming from the developing Town. We soon caught up with them, and they snatched away a screaming young girl. I believe she was a Sheikah, but I was unable to identify her since they all moved so fast. This must all be connected somehow."

"Do you know where they've taken her?" Link queried.

"I do, but they all soared behind Death Mountain." They duo followed her sight and wondered what was there.

"Hmm, we've all went up and INSIDE Death Mountain, but behind it? What the hell is there?" Zelda II said in astonishment.

"Nothing much. Just some ruins. But we must hurry, for her sake. I don't know if this could be a sacrifice but only the Goddesses know what could be done to her."

Both young warriors nodded to each other and got to work.

* * *

Hours later, they treaded toward their destination, while Impa volunteered to teleport there and look over the hostage. The Hylian was loaded for Moblins while Zelda II gathered her remaining Ghost and Dark-Types; Murkrow was still out of commission from her past injuries.

At one point, the duo traversed on a skinny, long passageway. They each hugged onto the cool cliffside to maintain themselves from falling, but Zelda II wasn't so lucky. Due to her poor gait, she lost her footing and hung onto the edge for dear life! She reached up for Link's strong hand, still equipped with the one of the Golden Gauntlets, but she began to fall! Quickly, she summoned Misdreavus who hovered over the chasms and used her Levitate ability to raise her back onto safer ground, while also strengthening it since she was nourished while absorbing Link's fear. He had his Longshot stuck out, but despite his hammering heart, he was so relieved to have his partner never fall to her demise.

"Whew, thanks Misdreavus. I owe you one," he smiled.

The female phantom smiled back before she was sealed in her Poké Ball. By the time she picked up her Trainer, she was already on broader land waiting for Link to cross.

There was a deep depression as Link and Zelda II appeared over a gathering of sorts. They had spotted the shadowy trio surrounding the young hostage who was in bondage tied with ropes. They advanced, but surprisingly enough, they didn't hurt her. Instead, one of the phantasms simply electrified his fingers close to her eyes, causing her to tear up, and a droplet fell into a small cannister.

It turned out to be a ceremony of sorts when they heard some foreign incantations; it was implied that the Sheikah were capable of learning magical abilities. Link took the front, and the three elements were gathered, each one that had sacred symbolism related to the clan: The Lens of Truth, a tear from a Sheikah, as well as some strands of Impa's hair; since the first two resembled the Sheikah's own emblem consisting of the eye that sees the truth as well as a tear.

Impa snuck up from behind also overlooking the ceremony. "Impa, what is going on?" The Trainer queried with a hint of frustration.

"What did these shadows want with her?" Link added.

The Shadow Sage pointed out a few of the Shadow Folk had conspired to make it all possible, so they could awaken an anceint evil, a dark maiden known as Tussee who has the ability to mesmerize someone with the blood of a hero as a sacrifice as he approaches the infinite darkness that absorbs time and their soul, and never awakening from it. Once that person looks into her eyes, he'd fall into that trance and his mind would be locked there, so the rumors say, as one of the Sheikah's blackest arts. Impa knew first-hand as the criminals snatched strands of her hair.

Always determined as ever, Link was eager to rescue the hostage, yet something was holding him back. Just before he drew out his sword and shield, and when Zelda II took out a Poké Ball, someone emerged from afar. Wearing shiny hair as black as the darkest night, and a robe so sleek yet so thick that could absorb sunlight, she looked upon the shades. Link just simply stared down at her while Impa and Zelda II prepared themselves.

"Link..? Link..! Link. Wake up." the latter shook him, yet he could never peel his eyes off her.

"Well, if Link's not going to do anything about it, we certainly are." Impa's fortitude rubbed off on her that she immediately followed her down. She stated she should lead on and make the first move. She slammed down a Deku Nut which got the shades' attention, then she teleported into the fray while her partner summoned her male Pokémon consisting of Houndoom and Gengar; the former was having quite the feast as he was ripping one shade to shreds never allowing it to dematerialize.

However, the mysterious maiden never seemed to be phased at all. "Indeed, there is only one element in order for the great Tussee to be free..!" She stuck out a scalpel and wrapped an arm around Purah's neck, drawing Link into the battlefield. "Ah, the man with the hero's blood. If you wish to save the poor woman's life, you must come to me... I command thee..."

Just then, her eyes sparkled as her irises glowed almost like a kaleidoscope's. They were casting a light like the Lens of Truth, although it was a more neon red with violet portions circling within it like a hypnotist's pendant.

It was unfortunate that Link was the victim; he couldn't resist once he gazed into Tussee's eyes and slowly but surely slipped away. His heart, pulse, and breathing began to slow as his mind shut down, never losing sight of those enticing eyes... His own eyes also changed color, matching the attractive Sheikah, even dropping his Kakariko Sword and Hylian Shield. Zelda II gazed onto the sight, "Oh no, Link!"

She ran toward them with Umbreon and Misdreavus. Now, Link walked toward his new mistress like a ReDead and at times moaning like one, his pulse throbbing. Unarmed, she turned him and laid her cape onto him which could've weighed a ton; ironically, he appeared as clean and spotless as a silver platter, but the robe that weighed him down made spiritual progress impossible for him.

"His soul is being sealed into the darkness, leaving his body to rot without it!" Impa affirmed. Quickly, she pressed toward the prisoners while the Pokémon tore apart the shades.

Sensing she was another with a courageous essence, Tussee picked up on Impa's presence. "Another hero to join one in the darkness... A Sheikah no less. Join the Hylian, into oblivion..." Tussee glared her eyes at her the same way she did to Link, and Impa just stood there, gazing into her swirling, shining, irresistible irises. However, something went awry.

Tussee's eyes widened in utter shock, "My gaze, the black arts has failed! How is that humanly possible to resist!?"

"Taking a Sheikah maiden, of course. I know the true meaning of the dark arts from the ancestral Shadow Folk. You may be able to mesmerize men with hero's blood." She put up her dukes as she declared, "But I am a woman, and the Sage of Shadow! You can't possibly affect me!" Believe it or not, she actually commandeered Zelda II's Pokémon to intervene, while she ordered her to save Link.

"Right!" She removed the heavy cape while the Pokemon ganged up on Tussee, and while they did she screeched, "I want to be alive again!" Just like the thugs, her body evaporated like thin smoke and was carried away by the wind.

Upon her demise Link fell limp, though the Trainer was alarmed, Impa had the idea to warp him to the Temple of Light. She saved the hostage, Purah, and took the duo there in a manner of moments.

Rauru and Princess Zelda were already there waiting for him at the epicenter, the Chamber of Sages. Impa materialized from her sphere once more and laid Link sprawled out on the Triforce platform. She reiterated everything that happened, and of course, even Zelda was shocked of Link's condition.

However, Rauru believed the ancient evil can be reversed with the power of Light, as opposed to the dark magic laid on him. With their energy seeping into his hapless vessel, Link began to stir but he was still very out of it, unaware of what transpired. Impa informed him that the captive was saved and Tussee was no more; in the meantime, even with the Triforce of Courage, the essence of Goddess Farore alit, he had to rest and regain his lost strength.

* * *

While Purah returned unscathed, and sensing what they'd done, Mewtwo approached the village and remorse this with a heavy head. "It's all my fault. I wanted to repopulate the lost Sheikah tribe, and I endangered you and Link. I seemed to have revived a terrifying curse, and I didn't even know. Not even about Tussee's followers." He felt responsible since he was cloning Sheikah DNA, and he didn't recall who those bastards nor Tussee were. He was forgiven, though, he just needed to be more careful and calculative with the genetic strands, instead of trying to overdo it like he did in the past with his dying super clones.

Outside the drawbridge leading to Hyrule's majesty, Zelda II pondered amongst a sunset, while also being preoccupied of Link's condition. Never noticing another beside her.

"Is your world ready to have room for a Dark-Type Gym Leader?"

She looked up and was stunned by Impa's sudden appearance; she really WAS capable of moving like a ninja, no sound, not a single trace. "Impa."

She replied with folded arms and a smile, "They chose you as a Pokémon Trainer, and Gym Leaders are made to be formidable, strict opponents. Purah should be more than qualified for the job."

"Wha..? She's willing to leave Hyrule behind?"

"A few of my people are. They'd decided it wouldn't be right to stay, as people would be upset with their resurrection. I guess some are a little too paranoid to be ready for that kind of thing yet. Besides, they'd have a better life and a more perfect fit to coincide with your clan, rather than ours anyway." She stated there are now fewer people, but it was believed that prior to, the Sheikah race were considered outcasts, especially to the Hylians, and the other tribes feared them and still do, perhaps for this very reason.

Zelda II was tongue-tied. "I...I guess that makes sense." She couldn't imagine for Link to see his parents alive in front of him, and she still had some fears they could deteriorate by artificial means. "But Impa, are you leaving?" Her throat constricted at the thought.

She simply proudly pointed to herself, "Of course not. I still have a duty to uphold as the Sage of Shadow, as well as being the head of my people in Kakariko, and as Zelda's loyal trusty attendant and advisor."

The Trainer grinned back. "Heh, I guess you are." She actually offered her to be the secondary owner of her Dark-Types and have Houndoom as a constant companion in times of stress and/or crisis. The others would still keep the restless Poes and undead at bay even decompose them, especially in the graveyard and Shadow Temple, but they're also willing to take part of Impa's full team whenever the need should arise.

It was certainly a shady future for the Sheikah, with a hint of light...

**A/N: This was loosely inspired by the episode from the ThunderCats (1985) series, The Doom Gaze. Having Ta Shi's concept as well as enabling someone to be cursed by her actions and mesmerizing eyes were just dramatic and creepy, especially for someone so young. So, recently, I'd decided, what if this was once a part of the Sheikah's black arts? We had Bongo and they hide in the shadows; they're often very mysterious so who knows what they're capable of.**

**Thanks to a site featuring the Sheikah name generator, I was able to find this one in particular for the sorceress, Tussee. Since it actually sounded similar to Ta Shi.**

**Also, I REALLY hope Gen 8 would actually create a genuine Dark-Type Gym Leader, rather than just another member of the Elite Four counting the one in Johto; lousy Karen has a Vileplume and Gengar, and not a Sneasel on her team, ergh. You wouldn't believe how long I'd been wishing for this! It is my all-time favorite element, after all, as you can already tell.**

**Well, I guess that's it. Take care.**


End file.
